Some Wishes
by sanitys-4-chumps
Summary: Laid in a hospital bed, our esteemed ninja is feeling helpless, and looking for a way to escape the pain..
1. Grief

As if it wasn't enough that he'd lost all of the people he held close, he was now losing his Team; his comrades. Not through battle, or from weakness, but due to death.

He was dying.

And there was nothing to help him. Not in the slightest.

How he wished to go on one more mission with his Team…just one. That was his wish. Not for a cure, just to spend a little more time with his beloved Team…his friends.

_All wishes can't come true…that's how this World works. _

Life can turn at any moment. It can turn for the best…or the worst. It can't be helped which.

To die at such a young age. Twenty seven years old; hardly seen enough of this World to call it a Life well spent…though that poor man knew it as a Life well lived. He'd loved every moment of it. The bad and the good; believing that you have to experience both, to know what Life really is.

He was a fighter.

_Was._

He couldn't fight this battle.

Some would say that you can't control destiny…you couldn't call _this_ destiny…not ever.

The greatest Medical Ninja of all the Lands couldn't help him. She had tried…but no good came of it.

Lying in a hospital bed, the courageous Shinobi spent his remaining days talking to his sad and mournful visitors. Some days he wished someone would enter his room with a smile, rather than weeping for him.

_All wishes can't come true…_

A slender female, of average height, entered his room; a small, but genuine, smile plastered on her face. She wore a smart, sleeveless shirt, and a knee-length skirt. He watched her walk over to his bedside drawer, and placed a daffodil in a small vase, filled with water. Still smiling, she looked over at the bed-ridden male, who was still watching her every move.

"A…are you feeling any…_better_?" she asked slowly, knowing that he couldn't be any better, but feeling that it was right to ask him anyway out of politeness.

"You know the answer to that…I'm not getting better…I'm _never_ getting better." he replied, turning his gaze away from the young woman, to look out of the open window, at the sun brightly shining.

"Sakura…I'm sick of this place. I want to go out…out in the sunshine, for one more time."

The female jumped at his words, her smile disappearing from her face. Hesitantly, she replied, "You know…you can't."

"No…I'm not _supposed_ to. That doesn't mean I _can't_…" The male threw back the blanket that covered his legs, jumping from the bed onto the hospital floor, which was cold to the touch.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, almost falling from her upright position, as she watched him blatantly disobey the hospital rules. As a Medical Ninja, she knew almost all of these rules off by heart. She had to…and she knew that he wasn't supposed to just get up and leave, at his discretion.

"Sakura, I trained you to stand by your friends, no matter what the situation…will you stand by me in the same way?" the older man asked, holding out his hand, hoping she would shake it in agreement. The young female stood for a few moments, staring at the man. She walked around the foot of the bed, so she was now stood in front of the pajama-wearing male. A tear rolled down her pale face, and no sooner had the ball of salt tainted water hit the corner of her mouth, she had her arms wrapped around the tall male's waist, and her head lain on his chest. Tears now flowed quickly from her eyes, dampening his shirt, and seeping through onto his perfectly toned stomach.

Surprised by this occurrence, he placed his arms on the weeping female's back, and slowly, softly, patted her, attempting to calm her down. Her head still on his chest, and tears still teeming down her face, she spoke words of pure emotion, "You can't go! You can't leave us! We all love you…Kakashi-Sensei…"

Sakura dug her head further into Kakashi's chest. She gripped his body with all her strength, not wanting to let him go. Kakashi pushed her away, and then placed his left hand on her shoulder, wiping the tears from her face with his free hand.

"Sakura…what must happen, must happen. As much as it pains people to think about it that way…it's true." he spoke the truth in a gentle and calm voice, though it couldn't disguise a tear which fell from his right eye, and was soaked up by his ever-present mask. Sakura pulled up her shoulders, and took a deep breath. She held out her right hand to Kakashi, who gave her a perplexed look.

"It's a deal!" she exclaimed, a grin spread across her face. It took a moment, but Kakashi came to understand her actions, and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Sakura."


	2. Family

Naruto turned his nose up at the bowl of ramen he held in both hands. He placed it on the ground next to him. It wasn't normal for this young man to refuse himself a delicious bowl of his favorite food, but one thought stuck in his mind that made him feel uneasy…

…one of his family was dying.

Sasuke casually strolled over to the disheartened, bond haired male. He always walked in that nonchalant manner; like he didn't have a care in the World…but that wasn't true. The black haired male smiled at his comrade. It was a genuine smile, which surprised Naruto to a great extent…though, in truth, he loved every second of that smile.

"Naruto, I…know you're upset, but…"

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto interrupted his friend's words, as he knew what was to come from Sasuke's lips…and he didn't feel like hearing those words today…or _ever_, for that matter…

Sasuke; now sat next to Naruto on a smooth, flat rock in Konoha's Ninja Training Ground; picked up the bowl of ramen, which was still quite warm, and placed it between them both, "Naruto, you _have_ to eat. You've not been looking after yourself, ever since we…_found out_…"

Naruto looked at his comrade.

No…

He looked at his _brother_…that's what he thought of this person…this young man, of equal ability, and equal stature. As much as they'd fought, and squabbled, they were more like brothers than team mates. Naruto just hoped Sasuke thought of him the same way…

Team Seven…one big happy family…

…no longer.

"Sasuke…what'll we be like without him? I mean, he taught us from the start…he's the one who taught us to look after our friends, more than _any_ mission!" Naruto became angry with himself. He felt like it was his fault, and there was nothing to do to help. Which was correct…nothing could help the situation.

A rustling of the nearby trees caused both ninja to spring into a fighting stance, ready to battle at any time. The tree branches began to move more viciously. Noting this, Sasuke threw a shuriken directly at the tree which had moved most prominently; and less than two seconds later, a smoke bomb had been thrown back at the young men. As the smoke receded, two figures could be seen in the distance. One: a tall, well built individual; the other: a shorter, feminine character.

As the smoke fully cleared, Sasuke and Naruto came to their senses and looked upon the figures, mouths opening in awe. The female character walked forward, heading towards the bewildered duo. She flicked Naruto's right ear, blurting out, "Naruto! I go to all this trouble and all you can do is stand there and stare?"

Naruto closed his mouth; his ear stinging slightly, "Sakura…you helped him? That means he's all better, right?" his expression showed the delight he felt inside. Sakura, however, bore a very different facial appearance; one of sadness and frustration.

"Naruto…you know I couldn't have helped him. I'm not even a qualified Medical Ninja yet…he just…wanted to see you both before…"

"…he dies." Sasuke intervened, seeing that Sakura didn't like talking about the subject at hand. The pleasant image that Naruto held dropped to the floor in an instant. He'd wished for the best, but recieved the worst.

_All wishes can't come true…_

After coming to terms with the fact that this was reality, and nothing more could be done, he ran at full speed towards the other figure, lunging at him when he got close enough, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi fell to the floor with the teary-eyed young man practically on top of him. "Naruto! Calm down, would you!" he said with a cheerful tone to his deep voice. Pushing the blond haired one off himself, Kakashi rose to his feet, and then helped Naruto up too. The two walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. Tears still welled up in Naruto's eyes, though he tried to hold them back for fear of being mocked by those who saw him. Kakashi watched as a single tear dripped from Naruto's left eye; Naruto wiping this tear clear off of his face, making sure no one saw.

"You know…you can cry if you want to, Naruto. Tears don't always show weakness."

Naruto looked up at his Sensei, took a deep breath, and smiled, "You can too, Kakashi-Sensei. We know you're sad about this…"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. He was upset, but he didn't want his Team to know. He got his wish: one more mission as Team Seven.

_Some wishes _can_ come true, it would seem._

The three students stood facing their Sensei, who looked weaker than he used to be…but that was to be expected…

"Okay guys…if the Hokage found out I were here with you, instead of in a hospital bed, she would _not_ be happy…so I want you to understand that I've come here as my final wish…"

His students looked on at him, becoming more worried as every second passed. Sakura already knew Kakashi's wish, but she wanted to hear it from his lips again. She would listen to it over and over, had she the chance…

"…and that is: to spend just one more mission with Team Seven." he finished, with a buoyant inflection in his voice. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, before turning to their instructor and smiling. Naruto was the last to crack a smile, but the first to speak up, "So, Kakashi-Sensei! What's our mission?" he asked loudly, pointing a finger at Kakashi, who, in turn, laughed at the young man's enthusiasm.

"So, if the three of you are ready, we'll get the mission started…"

All three students nodded their heads, their smiles widening; particularly Naruto's.

"The mission is…retrieve the bells!" Kakashi said merrily, producing two bells from his pocket, "You know the drill, guys. Remember to work as a Team." he continued.

"We won't let you down, Sensei!" Naruto shouted, with his fellow team mates joining in.

"Okay then, you three…GO!"


	3. The Mission & The Condition

Team Seven, minus their Sensei, charged through the training ground's trees, searching for the perfect hideout to formulate a plan to capture the much-needed bells. They traveled silently, thoughts running ablaze through each of their minds. The mission was set, and they were supposed to be thinking of _that_, but not one of the three could stop thinking about the fate of their Sensei…and some _link_…a kind of force between the three ninja, let each one know how the others were feeling…and that melancholy sensation made the whole situation feel a lot worse.

Sasuke looked over at his team mates, who hung their heads as they jumped from tree to tree. For once in his Life, he felt like he should do something to cheer them up. After all, Team Seven had become more than just a team…they'd become friends.

Family, even.

"Hey, guys…why don't we stop over there?" Sasuke pointed to a small, but convenient area, covered by the branches of the surrounding trees. Both Naruto and Sakura agreed, following behind Sasuke, seemingly avid to reach their destination. Upon arrival, all three ninja somewhat 'perked up' a little, making the process of forming a plan slightly less dismaying for all involved.

It didn't take long for the Team to construct an effective plan; with the brains of Sakura, the wit of Sasuke, and the sunny disposition of Naruto. The three hopeful ninja placed their hands in the centre of the triangle shape that their bodies already formed, rising them up in unison, in that very banal action. With the plan set, the ninja left their hiding place, ready to catch those bells!

'…_as she closed in to kiss the eager young man, her husband appeared at the doorway, his eyes ablaze with anger, and a belt tightly held in his hand…'_

Kakashi Hatake was dying…but he wouldn't let _that_ get in the way of reading his beloved series of mature novels.

And, as much as he loved his students, he felt that there was no need to worry about them attacking him.

He was wrong. A black haired young ninja jumped from a tree, throwing multiple kunai at the relaxed Jonin. Kakashi didn't have chance to dodge the oncoming attack, and was hit by every single kunai that was thrown. Dust and dirt had been thrown around the attack area, and as it cleared, no ninja was laid on the ground…but a log, embedded with the recently thrown kunai.

"I completely expected that, Sensei!" Sasuke remarked, taking a folded shuriken from his pouch, and spreading it open immediately. He pulled the weapon back, throwing his arm forward with great speed…

"…not so fast, Sasuke." Kakashi said, in a mocking voice, as he appeared in a shroud of smoke. He had grabbed Sasuke's arm, causing him to drop his weapon to the ground.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei! How?" Sasuke asked, downcast with the fact that he had been caught so soon.

"Sorry about this…HEAD HUNTER JUTSU!" the silver haired man pulled Sasuke's entire body towards the ground with such force, that he did indeed, just leave the young man's head above the rain sodden ground. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess the same jutsu _can_ work on an Uchiha twice!" Kakashi remarked, walking away from the frustrated, bodiless ninja.

Sasuke's nose crinkled at that saying, making him let out yet another sigh, "I just hope Sakura doesn't fall for this like she did last time…"

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried, running over to his head.

"Sakura? You know this was Kakashi's doing! Why did you fall for it again?"

"K...Kakashi…" a shadow fell over the young kunoichi's crouched form. It loomed ominously over her…

"Sakura Haruno…"

The female slowly turned, cowering slightly, "Y...yes?..."

"HEAD HUNTER JUTSU!"

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!" she screamed, as her body was pulled beneath the earth that she previously stood upon. She turned her head, grinning at Sasuke, who gave her a disgusted look.

Kakashi stood; his hands placed in his pockets once again, and smirked at the two helpless ninja, "This jutsu works on _everyone_! _…_I'll just leave you two to get along…" he sarcastically said, walking back towards the trees.

Naruto paced up and down. He was beginning to get irritated by the delay on his Team members' behalves, "I could understand Kakashi-Sensei being late…but not Sasuke…and _definitely_ not Sakura…"

His voice became more jarring when he questioned things, be it people, objects, or subjects. That was just one of Naruto Uzumaki's many distinguishable features.

Naruto paced for a few minutes more, before deciding to head out to search for his missing comrades. Not long after departing from his 'pacing spot', he came across two heads squabbling. He sighed deeply, "Hi guys…nice to see we stuck to our plan…" he said in a higher pitch, looking at the heads of Sasuke and Sakura, whose eyes widened, as though they'd just had an electric shock.

"Naruto! Don't get caught!" Sakura cried out.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I'm not gonna get caught…I have to get one of those bells!" replied Naruto, his face beaming.

"Oh, you just _have_ to get one, do you?"

Naruto turned around instantly, to see his Sensei holding out the two bells.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I don't wanna go underground!" he said, whining as he ended the sentence.

"You're not going underground, Naruto…but you fail the bell test." Kakashi smiled, taking a third bell from his pocket.

The three ninja shouted in unison, "WHAT?"

"Well, you two got caught out anyway…" he said, tilting his head to Sasuke and Sakura... "…and you, Naruto…you just gave up, which is very unlike you, if I do say so myself."

Naruto whimpered slightly, "I think…it's just…with you…"

Kakashi hushed the blond haired ninja, and then helped the other members of Team Seven out of their earth prison. Smiling at the three before him, he said, "On the basis that this will be my last mission with you guys, I've decided to be lenient."

All three ninja gave baffled looks, as Kakashi placed a single bell in the hands of each student, saying alongside, "I want you all to grow up to be good and lawful Shinobi. I want for you to complete assigned missions, but more than that…for you to look after your family, friends, and comrades. I want these bells to represent my faith in you. My _complete_ faith that you will all become great ninja…UGHN!" he let out a scream of pain, clenching his chest and falling to the floor, instantly.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried, dropping to her knees, next to the fallen Shinobi, "Sensei! What's happening?"

"I think this is it, guys." Kakashi said, still with that smile…though he found it hard to speak, and even harder to keep up his cheerful cameo. But he refused to let his precious Team see him disconcerted about his demise. Sasuke was the second to drop to his Sensei's side, but Naruto stood stationary, his eyes shining with anger and fear. He tightly clenched the fists that hung beside his body, exclaiming, "Kakashi-Sensei! You said you'd never give up, and you'd never give in! So why are you letting this pain get to you?"

"Naruto! Stop being such an inconsiderate brat!" Sakura yelped, rising to her feet in an instant.

"Sakura…Naruto's right…ughn!" Kakashi tried to reassure his Team that he felt no sadness, but deep down, he'd lost his will to fight it anymore. He let out scream after scream, hoping it would cover up some of the stabbing pain he endured.

"Sensei! I wish you would fight…fight to stop the pain!"

_Some wishes can never come true…_

He thought for a moment. For that single moment where he felt no pain.

'_If I close my eyes, just for a few seconds, maybe it'll take some of the pain away…'_

He took a look at each member of Team Seven, before closing his eyes, wishing them to be the first thing he saw when he opened them again.

"Kakashi-Sens…" Sakura's voice was muffled.

"Sen…" as was Naruto's.

Kakashi became confused as to why their voices were becoming softer and fainter. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew that the pain had gone. He was free of it. He decided it was time to open his eyes…

…so he did, but the first thing he saw wasn't his students; it was the color white. And that's all he saw for miles around him…a vast white plain.

He had passed on, in that moment free from pain.

That brave Shinobi…

…had died.

_Some wishes…_


End file.
